The Blonde
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: Just a little one-shot Reunion fic that came into my head the other day so I wrote it down. In this fic the blonde girl dancing at Donna's reception when the Doctor has a flashback back to Rose is actually Rose. Hope you like it :) Totally unedited and random.


**Random Reunion fic popped into my head. I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

The Doctor looked around the room where Donna was dancing with Lance. His eyes fell on a few couples until they finally came to rest on a painfully familiar-looking blonde head. He was about to avert his eyes when the woman turned as her partner skilfully brought her back up to him. He froze and his hearts sped up when he caught a glimpse of her face. It was Rose...No I couldn't be! Could it?

He moved around the room quickly so that he had a clear view of her face to see that it was definitely her. His breath hitched, the last time he'd seen her face it was tear streaked and she had been trapped. It had only been a few hours for him since he'd said his final goodbye yet here she was in front of him. She looked beautiful in her long dark blue dress but he could see the weight of many months of hard work on her shoulders and it became very evident to him that it had been a lot longer for her then it had for him.

He wandered over to a random man and stood beside him, his eyes never leaving his Rose "Who are those two there?" he asked gesturing casually to Rose and her partner who he was disliking more and more with every dance move he performed perfectly.

"Those two?" the bloke laughed "Well that's Donna's friend Ron and that's his cousin with him, I think her name is Lily or something".

"Rose" the Doctor smiled feeling a whole lot better about the man being her cousin "She's been gone a while hasn't she?"

"Yeah Ron says that she went travelling and everyone thought she was dead after that big fiasco at Canary Warf but no she's back from her travels" he smiled over at the two fondly "Apparently she'll be going again, you know as soon as she finds her designated driver as she calls him. Word is she was sweet on him but he didn't feel the same".

"Oh I think he did" the Doctor grinned at the man.

"Yeah well I wish her all the best in finding him, she talks about nothing else these days anyway so she may as well do what makes her happy".

"Yeah" the Doctor agreed.

He leant against the bar and watched her for a while until the song ended and everybody clapped. Making his way quickly over to her he stopped behind her and let out a deep breath before speaking "May I have the next dance?"

Rose heard the familiar voice behind her and felt adrenaline start to course through her veins. She turned slowly to see him standing there all nervous and unmistakably happy "Hello" she said grinning widely at him.

"Hello Rose Tyler" he pulled her over to him and enveloped her in a warm yet protective hug.

"I bet you're shocked to see me here" she laughed into his suit jacket "Been a little while".

"Exactly how long has it been for you?" he asked suddenly worried.

"About two years" she pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes "How long has it been for you?"

Tears filled the Doctor's eyes and he sighed "About six hours".

"So you only saw me..."

"A few hours ago" he tucked a loose curl behind her ear "Your hairs got longer".

"Yeah well that's what happens when time passes" she smiled sadly "I missed you".

"Oh you have no idea how much I missed you Rose Tyler" he let a happy tear fall down his cheek.

Rose reached up and cupped his cheek, brushing the tear away with her thumb "Don't cry Doctor, please don't cry I'm here now and I absolutely promise you that I'm never going to leave you".

The Doctor found himself smiling but the smile soon vanished when he really thought about what she'd said "Oh Rose I wish that were true but I know you can't you're human and I'm...I'm just...not" he finished weakly.

"Hey" she made him look at her "Doctor that was a promise alright? I have every intension of keeping that promise".

"But how"-

"I'm immortal" she blurted and laughed as the room went quiet and people looked at them like they were insane, it really did sound pretty insane.

"Let's just take this outside" the Doctor threaded his arm through hers and led her outside muttering a brief apology to Ron.  
When they were out in a separate room he turned to her "Alright what do you mean you're immortal?"

"I can't die Doctor, it's like what happened to Jack" she shrugged "Well technically I can die but then I just...don't" she grinned with her tongue out.

"But Rose that's just...wrong" he couldn't help the grin spreading on his face "You get to stay with me" the truth suddenly dawned on him.

"Yeah Doctor I'll always be around and you won't be able to get rid of me" she smiled.

"Oh Rose Tyler you are brilliant!" he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sound, that simple melodic sound that had brightened so many of his darkest days.

When he put her down they stared at each other for a moment before he lowered his head closer and she sucked in a breath of pure anticipation. When their lips met she felt like there should be fireworks erupting behind them and a crowd cheering. That was what it felt like was happening but instead of a crowd of people joyously cheering it was just the two of them and their joy was greater than any in the universe at that precise time.

The Doctor pulled away slightly but Rose wouldn't let him and just deepened the kiss further. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings until someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Donna" the Doctor spluttered.

"I knew you were sad spaceman but must you be snogging the guests?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ah ok so she's Donna" Rose nodded "Never mind about the whole Huon particle thing or the Racnoss, I already took care of so she'll be fine...but Lance was in on it and he never really loved her".

"And who are you then?!" Donna was outraged and took a couple of steps closer.

"I'm just a friend" Rose stepped closer "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just need to show you".

"Don't worry Donna I trust this woman with both of my hearts" he smiled lovingly at Rose.

Donna gulped but stayed quiet as Rose pressed her hands to her temples and she felt a surge of energy. It wasn't scary though, it was warm and calm kind of like a hug from someone you missed or the feeling of a hot bath after a long weary day at work.

"Donna I'm so sorry that I have to do this but if I don't then your whole life from now on would be a lie, just remember some things are worth getting your heartbroken over" Rose said softly.

Donna felt another rushed of energy as visions began to fill her mind, first Rose introduced herself and her relationship with the Doctor, then she showed her in the most delicate way possible how Lance had just been using her and what would have happened had Rose not stepped in.

She fell forward slightly with a gasp of shock and buried her face in Rose's shoulder "I'm so sorry Donna I really am" Rose rubbed her back comfortingly.

"We were getting married" Donna whispered softly "Now I've got nothing".

"You are important Donna, you are so important" Rose patted her back and pulled away slightly "Hey you could come with us, provided you want me back of course" she turned to where the Doctor was just watching her with a mixture of love and adoration.

"Of course you're coming with me!" he burst out "Please, please don't tell me you want to leave".

Donna couldn't help but chuckle "So Rose did you happen to grow up on the Powel estate?"

"Yeah how'd you know that?" Rose frowned slightly.

"OH because spaceman here was grumbling about losing his companion who used to live over in the Powel estate, when I appeared in the TARDIS he was a mess, still had tears on his cheeks and his hair was going crazy".

"That's because I ran my hands through it" the Doctor said a little annoyed.

"Hey calm down now" Rose walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle "I'm not going anywhere now".

"So where were you lost anyway?" Donna asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Parallel universe" Rose nodded sadly to herself "Believe me they aren't as much fun as they sound, besides, it separated me from this one" she nudged the Doctor and he pulled her closer to kiss her forehead.

"Alright then you two so now what do I do? I mean he's right in there dancing, what exactly do I say to him?" Donna was starting to panic.

"Listen just tell him you know about the Racnoss and that he better disappear because the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm are in town" Rose smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

Donna rolled her eyes "I just can't believe he did this to me".

"Yeah well men do some pretty stupid things for power Donna and for wealth and fame" Rose added on sadly "That's how things went bad in my other universe".

"What do you mean? What happened?" the Doctor asked her with wide eyes.

"Everything went crazy and we were invaded, we don't have a Doctor so..." she sighed "They made me leave and escape while the rest of that universe was to be left for dead".

"Oh Rose" the Doctor held her close to him "I'm so sorry".

"I know Doctor" she whispered wiping a tear away "I was beginning to think it wasn't worth it, that maybe you'd regenerated or just gone, but today proved I was wrong so thank you for that".

"Of course I wouldn't just abandon Earth and I have to confess I may have made several trips to the Powel estate since you were taken from me" he looked at her sheepishly.

"But why?" she stroked her fingers up and down his arm.

"Well because I'm a lonely old timelord who was missing the woman he loves" he grabbed her hand from its continued motion and raised it to his mouth to kiss.

"Alright so since I've been gone you've got a little more romantic I see" she laughed.

Donna had gone while they were still talking and she had spoken her quiet message to Lance who had stared at her in shock. She slapped him across the face and left the room again without another thought. "Alright so when are we leaving then?" she asked the couple who were kissing each other again.

"Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed happily "Are you gonna come then?"

"Yeah, why not?" Donna half-smiled "Although I better go and see my grandad first, he's loves me you know and I don't want him to worry about me while I'm gone".

"Donna you know we could be back in like five minutes right?" Rose asked frowning.

"Well yeah but I still wanna see him. You got that box outside or what?"

"Uh yeah, yeah allons-y!" the Doctor pulled the two women with him outside and into the TARDIS.

While Donna was outside saying goodbye to her grandad the Doctor sat and watched Rose who was sliding down the railing towards the door "Rose".

The sound of his voice stopped her from her fun "Yeah?" she walked back up the ramp and came to sit beside him.

"I never did get to tell you that I love you" he looked at her sadly.

"Doctor you just did" she grinned and he blushed slightly.

"But I never did on the beach there and that's why I'm all mushy so don't get used to it" he joked and she frowned.

"Well Doctor there's no way I'm going back to being just your friend so you're just gonna have to stay mushy" she said placing a quick kiss on his nose.

"Get back here" he caught her arm as she tried to run back to her childish game with the railing. "Now Rose Tyler" he pulled her into his lap "I would first like you tell you properly that I love you and secondly I would like to ask you a very serious question, alright?"

"I think I follow you" she grinned at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe marry me?" he asked like he was asking her what if she wanted to go to the park later on.

"Oh I dunno about that" she pretended to think "Do you really think I'll be able to put up with you that long?"

"Oi" he started to tickle her and she giggled uncontrollably.

"Doctor!" she finally got him to stop "Of course I will marry you! You really are a daft old man aren't you?"

He smirked at her "And you really are a cheeky little brat aren't you?" he laughed and kissed her again.

"Oh and Doctor" she said pulling away again "I love you too".

"Oh I know, Rose Tyler" his eyes gleamed with mischief "I know" and he attacked her again, making her laughter echo through the TARDIS.

* * *

**Yeah so this is just one of many little ideas that will probably be written in between my updates on my bigger stories, I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for all your support on my other stories ;)**


End file.
